


Draft #1

by ljul



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, But the ending is not true, F/F, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljul/pseuds/ljul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một cuộc trò chuyện về H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft #1

H. là một cô gái cực kì lộng lẫy với mái tóc dài ngang ót đen tuyền, đôi môi đỏ rực và cặp chân mày khẽ nhếch sắc xảo. Đấy là điều đầu tiên tôi ấn tượng ở chị, khi chị đến bên tôi cùng cây kẹo mút trong không liên quan lắm. Năm lớp bốn, tôi chỉ mới mười tuổi, và cứ mỗi buổi chiều tan học chị lại lái chiếc xe đỏ như màu son của mình đến nói chuyện với tôi. Cùng cây kẹo mút có lẽ là bảy màu (sau chừng ấy năm, tôi đã quên mất hình dáng nó, nhưng vì tính chất yêu cầu chi tiết, tôi đã mặc định thế; thật sự thì ai chẳng bị hấp dẫn bởi thứ gì đó sặc sỡ?). Tôi khi ấy chỉ lặng lặng lắng nghe, không một câu hồi đáp.

Chúng tôi đã rất khắng khít với nhau, ồ không, đó là một mối quan hệ ràng buộc. Giữa H. và tôi có một sợi dây liên kết nào đó khiến chúng tôi gần như là không thể rời xa đối phương. Mặc dù tôi và chị chẳng biết gì nhau ngoài cái tên và tuổi, khi ấy tôi mới nhận ra chị chỉ ngẫu nhiên đi qua ngôi trường của tôi. Quay lại điều tôi nói lúc nãy, là _gần như_ chứ không phải một từ gì khác vì chị đã kịp biến mất khỏi cuộc đời tôi bảy tháng. Trong bảy tháng ấy, chúng tôi thật sự trở thành người lạ.

Và rồi chị quay trở lại. Với vẫn là mái tóc đen nhưng đã bị chị cắt đến sát da đầu.

Chúng tôi sống chung nhà, nhưng phần lớn thời gian chúng tôi sống trong thế giới riêng của mình. Và tôi đã có bạn gái. Kì lạ nhỉ? Có lẽ ngài nghĩ tôi và chị ấy nhiều hơn là mối quan hệ _người đọc_. Nhưng không. Chúng tôi dành khoảng ba ngày trong tháng để trò chuyện cùng nhau.

H. rất thích áp đặt người khác. Chị không thích uống nước đá, có lần chị đã vả vào mặt tôi một cú đau điếng đến nỗi cốc thủy tinh trên tay bị rơi vỡ chỉ vì trong _ba ngày ấy_ , tôi đã uống nước đá trước mặt chị. Trái với ngoại hình mạnh mẽ của chị, H. rất thích ăn ngọt (ngài biết đấy, cô gái bình thường nào cũng thế - trừ tôi). Có lần chị vòi tôi mua một hộp Daisy Macaron để _biết được nó có hoa cúc trong đấy không_ , mặc dù lúc ấy trời mưa to đến nỗi tôi có thể bị ốm chết hoặc bay đi theo cơn bão. Nhưng bằng một cách nào đấy, tôi đã liều mình đi mua cho chị (như tôi đã nói, nó như là một mối quan hệ ràng buộc). Và khi về tới nơi, chị chọc tức tôi bằng câu nói _tôi chỉ muốn thử xem em có thể làm được đến đâu vì tôi_.

Lại về chuyện trong ba ngày mỗi tháng, có lần chị đã vô tình nói vu vơ cho tôi nghe rằng _không có tôi thì em không sống được, và tôi cũng vậy_. Tôi biết chị đã sai rồi, quá sai rồi. H. đã tự cho rằng chúng tôi thân thiết với nhau, không, tôi hoàn toàn không có chút mối quan tâm nào đến chị. Chị tự cho rằng bản thân quan trọng đến thế. Sau câu nói đó của chị, tôi dọn ra ngoài và sống cùng bạn gái. Được rồi, tôi thừa nhận là để che dấu mối bận tâm của mình đi và bồi bổ cảm xúc với người con gái tôi đang hẹn hò.

Và rồi thêm bảy tháng nữa, chị biến mất khỏi cuộc đời tôi. Nhưng lần này, tôi không thể quẳng suy nghĩ của mình về H. ra sau ót.

Hôm đấy là một trời mưa tầm tã, chắc chẳng kém gì hôm tôi mua hộp Daisy Macaron cho chị. Vào khoảng chín giờ hơn, và bạn gái của tôi vẫn chưa trở về nhà sau ngày làm việc, trái lại, người đúng trước cửa nhà tôi và cô ấy là H.. H. bị dính mưa ướt nhẹp, giọng chị sang sảng và bình tĩnh như thể chúng tôi chưa từng tách khỏi nhau. _Này, cho tôi ở nhờ ba đêm nhé_ – chị nói mà không hề ngượng ngùng _. Chị đến đúng giờ quá nhỉ, xin lỗi nhưng đây không phải nhà của riêng em_. Và chị nhẹ bẫng, _cô bạn gái kia sẽ không biết đến đâu_. Lúc đấy, tôi nhận ra có thứ gì đó kì lạ.

H. rời đi ngay sau khi buông câu xin ở nhờ và tôi nhận được tin bạn gái mình đã chết vì tai nạn xe, kẻ gây tai nạn đã bỏ trốn và để lại chiếc xe màu đỏ của mình. Các ngài thì vẫn đang truy tìm ai đó. Ngạc nhiên là (có lẽ là không ngạc nhiên lắm), mắt tôi ráo hoảnh, và tôi cũng không có cảm giác mất mát hay đau thương. Có lẽ tôi và cô ấy đã không bồi bổ được tình cảm của mình.

Kể từ ngày ấy, tôi không còn thấy bóng dáng của H. nữa.

_Em là của riêng tôi, đừng để tôi biết được em có ai khác ngoài kia._


End file.
